Typhuss James Halliwell (Earth Fifty)
Typhuss James Halliwell is a male Human Starfleet officer who served aboard the starship , for her seven-year voyage in the Delta Quadrant as science officer. Typhuss is the former lover of Laurel Lance. In 2378, Typhuss became a vigilante called Red Arrow. Typhuss is the ex-boyfriend of Mari McCabe. After the disappearance of Laurel, Typhuss started dating Lyla Michaels. Biography Early life Typhuss was born in 2333 on August 18th in San Francisco, California on Earth Fifty to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. At some point in 2370 he also met and befriended Laurel Lance. He also met Oliver Queen at the same time and the two became friends. Typhuss also met Laurel's sister Sara Lance in 2370 and they became friends. Sometime later in their lifes, Laurel and Typhuss fell deeply in love. Destruction of the Iowa In 2350, Typhuss and his mother were on board the for a visit with his grandfather, Admiral Jonathan James Halliwell. Then the Iowa came under attack by a Romulan warbird. When the Romulans discovered the Iowa, they quickly charged their weapons, and the Iowa went to red alert and began fighting off torpedoes launched from the Romulan vessel. The first hit took out the warp drive and reduced main power to 38%. The second torpedo disabled the Iowa's atmospheric stabilization and collapsed its shields. The Iowa was easily overcome, Jonathan immediately ordered evasive action and the firing of all weapons, and the Iowa began taking fire from the Romulan vessel again. Typhuss took over tactical when the tactical officer was killed. Knowing that the Iowa ''would be no match for the onslaught of torpedoes from the Romulan ship 12 mintues later, Halliwell ordered General Order 13: the evacuation of the ship. Cadet Halliwell stayed for four or five mintues to fight the Romulan warbird before being ordered to adandon ship. Typhuss made it to the shuttle where his mother was on board. Once all shuttlecraft had been launched, Halliwell used the ''Iowa to cover their escape. With no other options left, he plotted a collision course, intending to use the ship's autopilot to ram the Romulan warbird. Halliwell was, however, forced to remain on the Iowa, rather than join his daughter and grandson aboard shuttle 37, when it was discovered that the warbird had destroyed the Iowa's autopilot function, leaving him to pilot the ship manually. Halliwell then piloted the ship until it rammed into the Romulan warbird, severely damaging it. s in 2350]] The Iowa was destroyed, but Halliwell's sacrifice ensured the survival of the escaping shuttles, his sacrifice saved the lives of some 800 people, including those of his daughter and grandson. The shuttles were rescued by Starfleet a week later after the destruction of the USS Iowa. Starfleet Academy Typhuss entered Starfleet Academy in 2350 at the age of 17. Typhuss took classes to become a bridge officer. Typhuss also took fighting classes so he knew how to fight. Typhuss took Interspecies Protocol in his first year at the academy. In 2350, Typhuss took the ''Kobayashi Maru'' scenario. Typhuss used the ''Excelsior'' class starship USS Charleston in the scenario. Typhuss engaged two Romulan warbirds. Typhuss destroyed one Romulan warbird and disabled the other. Then destroyed the freighter, backing up his decision by suggesting that more than likely the crew was dead, and it was just a trap. He also reasoned that the crew would prefer this to capture and torture from their adversaries. Typhuss James Halliwell recorded one of the highest scores for the test in the Academy's history. Typhuss also took Zero-G combat training in his second year at the academy. Typhuss also took classes such as Engineering, Klingon Physiology, Survival Strategies, Temporal Mechanics and Transporter Theory in his third year at the academy. Typhuss also took classes such as Forensic Psychology, Basic Warp Design, Advanced hand-to-hand combat and Early Starfleet History in his fourth year at the academy. During his years in the academy, he met John Taggart, who he became freinds with. In 2353, when Typhuss was a third year cadet, he encountered Helen Magnus on Earth, the woman who saved him three years ago from thugs attacking him. Upon graduation in 2354, the two were assigned to duty aboard Starbase 32. In 2354, Typhuss graduated from Starfleet Academy. After graduation from Starfleet Academy, Typhuss took more training and became a science officer. Typhuss was promoted to Ensign, and assigned to the USS Zeus. Typhuss was also assigned to Starbase 32. Later that year Typhuss was assigned to work in Starfleet Intelligence and was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. All Starfleet officers who accepted assignment to Starfleet Intelligence or the Security and Tactical Division of the Starfleet Support Services Section were subjected to an accelerated course of SFMC training in a holographic environmental simulator program called "The Crucible." Typhuss was subjected to an accelerated course of SFMC training in a holographic environmental simulator program called "The Crucible." This program had the effect of subjecting the prospective Starfleet Marine to the equivalent of four long years of SFMC training in the span of only two short weeks. Early career Starbase 32 Upon graduation in 2354, Typhuss was assigned to duty aboard Starbase 32 as science officer. Typhuss served on Starbase 32 for 7 months. The USS Zeus In 2354, Typhuss served on the , a starship as science officer along with his wife Samantha Carter with the rank of Ensign and later Lieutenant Junior Grade. Typhuss also served as third officer aboard the USS Zeus. When his captain was killed during a battle with a Cardassian warship in the Beloti sector, Typhuss took command of the Zeus, serving as captain from 2354 to 2355. The doctors tired to save Thomas Johnson but his wounds were too bad and he died. In 2355, the Zeus was involved in a truce offering by the Federation in the Beloti sector. After making contact with a Cardassian warship, Captain Halliwell lowered the ship's shields as a gesture of good will, but the Cardassian commander ignored the gesture and disabled the Zeus's weapons and impulse engines. The Zeus retreated from the sector with the warship in pursuit, the Zeus managed to regroup and flee. In 2355, Halliwell relinquished command of the Zeus. Federation-Cardassian War Typhuss fought in the Federation-Cardassian War from 2354 until 2366. When his captain was killed during a battle with a Cardassian warship in the Beloti sector, Typhuss took command of the Zeus serving as captain from 2354 to 2355. In 2355, the Zeus was involved in a truce offering by the Federation in the Beloti sector. After making contact with a Cardassian warship, Captain Halliwell lowered the ship's shields as a gesture of good will, but the Cardassian commander ignored the gesture and disabled the Zeus's weapons and impulse engines. The Zeus retreated from the sector with the warship in pursuit, the Zeus managed to regroup and flee.In 2355, Halliwell relinquished command of the Zeus. Although fighting ended in 2366 when a ceasefire was agreed between the two powers, the state of war wasn't formally ended until 2370 with the signing of the Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370. The USS California In 2355, Typhuss served on the , a starship as science officer along with his wife Samantha Carter with the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade. Typhuss and Samantha served on the California from 2355 to 2359, during that year Typhuss divorced Samantha Carter after five years of marriage. Starfleet Intelligence In 2354, Typhuss James Halliwell joined Starfleet Intelligence. Typhuss's boss within Starfleet Intelligence is Director Jennifer Shepard. During his early days at Starfleet Intelligence, Typhuss worked with agents Nikita Mears, Michael Bishop, Alexandra Udinov, Seymour Birkhoff, Sonya, Sam Matthews, Sean Pierce, Ryan Fletcher and went on many missions with them. Typhuss also worked with Pamela Landy in the 2350s, 2360s and 2370s during his days as a SI agent and SI operative. Typhuss worked with Kiera Cameron, Claire Denham, Gracie Hart, Janet McKaren, Sam Fuller, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully in the 2360s and 2370s. In 2385, Shepard was replaced as Director of Starfleet Intelligence by Vice Admiral Marta Batanides. Typhuss had to get used to his new Director, Vice Admiral Marta Batanides. Vice Admiral Batanides made Shepard Director of Covert Ops. As of 2388 Shepard is still Director of Covert Ops. By 2389, Shepard was still Director of Covert Ops. Assignment to the X-Files In March 2360, Typhuss attended a meeting where his career was reviewed by SI Division Chief Scott Blevins. He was instructed by Section Chief Blevins to work with Fox Mulder, whom he already knew by reputation. Because of Blevins' belief that Mulder had developed a consuming devotion to the X-files, Typhuss was assigned to assist his new partner in his investigations of the files, to write field reports on their activities, and to provide observations on the validity of their work. Re-opening of the X-Files In 2389, the X-Files were re-opened when Vice Admiral Marta Batanides was contacted by Tad O'Malley with compelling new evidence about an abduction conspiracy. Galen border conflicts Typhuss fought in the Galen border conflicts on the planet Castal I. The Galen border conflicts were a series of skirmishes between the United Federation of Planets and the Talarian government, fought over a three-day period in the late 2350s. Although technologically inferior to the Federation, the Talarians compensated by a willingness to fight to the death and the employment of unconventional guerrilla tactics. One such tactic was to send out a general distress call from an abandoned Talarian observation craft, then triggering the ship's auto-destruct program when Starfleet personnel beamed aboard to investigate. This tactic was responsible for some 219 fatalities over a three day period during the conflict. The conflict took place over several border planets, including Castal I and Galen IV. In 2357, the Federation colony on Galen IV was overrun and destroyed by Talarian forces, who saw the Federation colonists as encroaching on their territory. There was only one survivor: a four-year-old Human boy named Jeremiah Rossa. His parents had been killed, and Jeremiah was adopted by the Talarian captain Endar, who had led the attack. Endar, who lost his own son earlier at Castal I, had acted on a quid pro quo basis in accordance with Talarian tradition. Eventually, a peace agreement was signed between the two powers, which included the return of all prisoners of war. Relations between the two powers remained cordial until 2367, when Jeremiah was rescued from a disabled observation craft by the . War nearly erupted again when Endar demanded the return of his adopted son, whom he had named Jono, while Jeremiah's natural relatives wished for him to be returned to the Federation. An armed conflict was averted when Captain Jean-Luc Picard decided to return Jono to the Talarians, since it is that home which he had known most of his life. Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service Special Victims Unit and Gibb's SCIS team in 2360]] In 2360, Typhuss James Halliwell joined the Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service and Special Victims Unit (SVU). Typhuss became Olivia Benson's partner in SVU, from 2360 to 2371. Gibbs then put Anthony DiNozzo , Caitlin Todd, Typhuss James Halliwell and later Timothy McGee and, following Kate's death in 2370, Ziva David onto his SCIS team. In 2361, Olivia and Typhuss were chasing an Andorian pirate named Sha'Kev, after Sha'Kev killed a Starfleet Ensign named Masaro. Later Sha'Kev escaped to New York city with Olivia and Typhuss following him. Later Olivia and Typhuss captured Sha'Kev. Sha'Kev was placed in a Federation prison. In 2362, Olivia and Typhuss were ordered to track down former Starfleet Lieutenant Milo Surgant and former Cardassian Glinn Betras. Olivia and Typhuss later found Milo Surgant and Betras at a spaceport on Andoria. Milo Surgant and Betras were able to escape the two SCIS officers when Orion pirate Siroc transported them to his Orion raider. In 2366, Olivia and Typhuss were ordered to track down former Starfleet Lieutenant Milo Surgant and former Cardassian Glinn Betras again. This time they were able to arrest former Starfleet Lieutenant Milo Surgant and former Cardassian Glinn Betras. Orion pirate Siroc was unable to transport Milo Surgant and Betras to his raider because the disabled their transporters. in 2377]] In 2377, after Typhuss returned to Earth, he became Olivia's partner again in SVU. Stargate Program In 2360, Typhuss joined the Stargate Program and SG-1 under the command of Colonel Jack O'Neill. Typhuss was initially involved with the Earth Stargate Program and later became a leading member on the Atlantis Expedition and also a member of the expedition's flagship team, the First Atlantis Reconnaissance Team, having been involved with the Earth Stargate Program for many years prior to becoming a member of the Atlantis Expedition. When he joined the expedition to Starbase Atlantis, he was very eager to be part of the expedition. In 2365, after the discovery of an interdimensional device termed as an Quantum Mirror, Samantha and Typhuss while reviewing scans of an unmanned probe sent into the mirror, they had discovered the remains of a heavily armed ship within this other reality along with several pieces of technology left in tact. Utilizing a portable tractor grid to drag it in Sam and Typhuss discover several new technologies along with a mechanical repair unit that appeared quite similar to a Earth/alien hybrid probe that was discovered by Captain James T. Kirk in the 2260s. The USS Kansas In 2360, Typhuss served on the , a starship as science officer with the rank of Lieutenant. Typhuss served on the Kansas from 2360 to 2371. In 2367, Typhuss was temporary assigned to the , a starship as the science officer. Two days before the Brattain mysteriously disappeared, Typhuss transferred back to the USS Kansas. Then Typhuss was assigned to the , a Intrepid class starship as science officer. In 2371, the USS Kansas's mission was to meet the USS Yorktown at Deep Space 9 for final crew members and personnel before continuing on to the Gamma Quadrant for it’s mission of exploration. While at DS9 Captain Walker received his final orders via Commander Sisko. The standing orders were primarily exploration and the Kansas was only to fire in defence and only if communications were unavailable. Captain Walker relayed the orders to his ship and departed DS9 and entered the wormhole officially starting its first mission into the Gamma Quadrant. The Kansas came under attack from a Jem'Hadar attack ship, while retrieving one of her long range shuttles. The Kansas managed to destroy the ship after hails were ignored by the Jem'Hadar. Due to extensive damage on the star drive section, Captain Walker gave the order to return to the wormhole. The Kansas arrived at DS9 requesting permission to dock at one of the upper pylons Commander Sisko agreed. Walker gave his report to Starfleet Command via subspace. On stardate 48315.6, Typhuss leaves the Kansas after 11 years and was assigned to the as science officer by Captain Kathryn Janeway. Tholian War Typhuss fought in the Tholian War, from 2354 to 2360. During this war, the Tholians demonstrated an uncanny ability to absorb punishment while striking vulnerable Federation rear positions along with using the dangerous areas of chaotic space to their advantage. It was noted that no core Tholian colony was ever occupied and Starfleet was only able to penetrate a few parsecs into the Tholian territorial annexes. The conflict ended when the Tholians requested a truce, something that caught the Federation by surprise. Tzenkethi War Typhuss fought in the Tzenkethi War, from 2360 to 2364. The USS Kansas, under Captain Joseph Walker and science officer Typhuss James Halliwell, was engaged in action against the Tzenkethi during the war. During the war, the Kansas pursued three Tzenkethi raiders into an asteroid belt. Several members of the Kansas crew died during the war. The Tzenkethi War had ended by 2364. The USS Brattain In 2367, Typhuss was temporary assigned to the , a starship as the science officer. Two days before the Brattain mysteriously disappeared, Typhuss transferred back to the USS Kansas. Typhuss later learned the Brattain mysteriously disappeared and was discovered by the twenty nine days later, trapped in a Tyken's Rift near an uncharted binary star system. An investigation by the Enterprise crew discovered all but one of the ship's crew died under circumstances of violent suicides and homicides, determined to be caused by severe REM sleep deprivation. The Sanctuary Network After being recruited by Dr. Magnus in her work at the Old City Sanctuary in 2370, Typhuss discovers a new and strange world that is both unbelievable yet completely plausible to him. While his ideas have put him ahead of his time, he finds the world of "Abnormals" to be fantastical in a way he can ultimately understand. Although Typhuss was less than comfortable at first, he has proven himself invaluable in gaining the confidence of his first patient, an Abnormal child. This only serves to prove that Magnus was right about his instinct and genuine thirst to know the truth. And she knows that he will prove invaluable to the Sanctuary. His choice to stay at the Sanctuary is made after a conversation with Dr. Magnus when she reveals her deepest secrets to him. His willingness to learn and his need to know the truth prove to be important factors in Magnus's choice in Typhuss as her protegé and prove to be helpful to everyone in the Sanctuary. Later that year Helen, Typhuss and Will Zimmerman used the Nautilus, a submarine privately owned by Helen to travel to the Bermuda Triangle to investigate the loss of contact with the merfolk. While visiting the Bermuda Triangle, Dr. Magnus, Typhuss and Will Zimmerman encounter what appears to be a massacre among the merfolk. They later discover that a parasite that infested their brains had caused the creatures to tear each other apart. The only way to remove the parasite from the host appears to be killing the host. Typhuss was forced to do this, namely asphyxiate Magnus when she became infected with the parasite and threatened to kill them all by taking their submarine down so deep that it would have imploded. After exiting from Magnus's body the parasite was easily frozen by Typhuss before he revived Magnus. Typhuss's status as Magnus's protegé seems to give him additional prestige within the Sanctuary Network, with some people suggesting that Magnus is grooming him to take charge of the Sanctuary Network. This is confirmed later by Magnus when she admits to Typhuss that one day Typhuss may have to lead the Sanctuary without her, suggesting that in her absence, Typhuss is the next in line to take over her position. This is further confirmed later when the House Heads for all the Sanctuary facilities worldwide unanimously decide to appoint Typhuss as the acting head of the global Sanctuary Network in the face of Magnus's disappearance. Upon Helen's return Typhuss gladly transfers control of the global network back to Helen. As Magnus's second in command, Typhuss has knowledge of all aspects of the Sanctuary Network as well as access to all of Magnus's contacts and resources. In 2386, the Old City branch was invaded by agents of the Abnormal Insurgency, led by Caleb. Helen Magnus was able to defeat them with the help of her team. A year after the battle the Sanctuary team abonanded the Sanctuary in order to go into hiding at the new Underground Sanctuary. (''Sanctuary'') Encounter with Section 31 in 2371]] In 2371, Agent Luther Sloan of the rogue intelligence agency called Section 31 unsuccessfully attempted to recruit Typhuss into the un-sanctioned spy agency's ranks shortly before Voyager's mission to the Badlands. Typhuss refused, saying he didn't want to be part of a "rogue intelligence agency within Starfleet that made their own agenda and answered to nobody". ( }}) In the Delta Quadrant Aborad the USS Voyager 2371 In 2371, Typhuss was assigned to the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]] as science officer by Captain Kathryn Janeway. Voyager's first mission was to travel into the Badlands to locate Chakotay and his Maquis crew, along with Lieutenant Tuvok, who was operating undercover. Once the final crew complement arrived, the USS Voyager departed Deep Space 9 and headed into the Badlands. Shortly after entering the Badlands, Voyager was transported over 70,000 light years across the galaxy to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker, a member of the Nacene species. Eventually it was revealed that the Caretaker had pulled Voyager across the galaxy in the hopes of finding a people who could care for the nearby Ocampa. After the Caretaker's death, Janeway was forced to destroy the Caretaker's technology in order to protect the Ocampan race from the opportunistic Kazon Ogla. This act stranded Typhuss, Voyager, and both the Starfleet and Maquis crews in the Delta Quadrant. Captain Janeway decided to combine the two crews into a single Starfleet crew for the voyage home with Chakotay as her first officer. She also accepted trader Neelix and his companion Kes. (''VOY'' episode "Caretaker") Their hopes of returning home were renewed when Voyager came upon a micro-wormhole that ended in the Alpha Quadrant. Captain Janeway made contact with a Romulan ship captained by Telek R'Mor. They successfully transported R'Mor through the wormhole onto Voyager and to the Delta Quadrant, only to find out that that R'Mor was from twenty years in the past. Heartbroken, Captain Janeway asked R'Mor to at least transmit the crews' messages twenty years later to their loved ones. When R'Mor was beamed back to 2351, Tuvok informed Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Halliwell that he had in fact died in 2367, and that it was unlikely that he could relay the messages. (''VOY'' episode: "Eye of the Needle") 2372 Janeway then responded to a distress signal from Talaxian Captain Acrux's ship stuck in a ion storm. She was then able to use the transporters to beam Acrux's crew aboard, but they were pulled into a quantum fissure's dimensional plane. Janeway then gave Chakotay and Neelix bands that to help them return. However, Janeway became duplicitous when she thought about how the Talaxians got themselves into the situation. She and Tuvok then found out that they were Trabe agents trying to steal their technology. She then investigated energy spikes that took The Doctor and merged her holo-novel and the Beowulf holo-novel. Following that incident Janeway was then taken hostage by Acrux and his mercenaries as Trabe Captain Nagrom's ship attacked. However she was able to subdue them and fight off the Trabe ship. (VOY comics: "The Storm", "Under Ion Skies", "Repercussions") Following that incident, Janeway was forced to look for duranium when Voyager was running low on supplies. Janeway was forced to set the phasers to 1/100 power to disable a Kazon raider. Janeway then asked Neelix where the nearest supply of duranium, which was Praja. However, Janeway was told by the Doctor that a botanical plague had devastated. Despite that, she allowed Neelix and an away team to investigate the planet. She continued to hail the planet without little success. She, the Doctor, Kim and Kes then examined the virus that poisoned the planet and found that it was not native to Praja. Janeway refused to mine the Duranium with the colonists consent despite Torres's objections. However, Janeway was able to come an arrangement with the Cambrog survivors to mine Duranium in exchange for emergency rations, supplies and to help eliminate the plague. Janeway and Voyager then came under attack by Kazon-Oglamar mining ships. Janeway then used Lieutenant Paris's idea to trick the Kazon into believing that they were crashing. Janeway was able to get the duranium for the phasers and force the Kazon to withdraw. After Janeway had the planet sprayed with healthy bacteria that would heal the planet. (VOY comics: "Homeostasis, Part One", "The Conclusion") At the end of the year, Voyager received a message from Seska saying that she had given birth to Chakotay's son and that the child was in danger of becoming a slave to the Kazon. The crew was immediately suspicious that Seska was luring Voyager into a trap, but rallied behind Chakotay and his responsibility to his son. After recovering Tierna, one of Seska's aids, Voyager set a course toward Kazon territory. Unfortunately the crew's initial skepticism proved to be correct: Seska's message was a setup, and during the ensuing battle, Voyager was captured and the crew was marooned on Hanon IV - a desolate planet in an early stage of its evolution. (VOY: "Basics, Part I") Tom Paris had managed to escape the ship in a shuttle and reach a nearby Talaxian colony. While stranded on a hostile planet when the Kazon took over Voyager, he helped rescue Neelix and Kes from a primitive tribe on the planet. Chakotay also won the friendship of the tribe when he saved one of them from a lava flow. With the help of the Talaxians, The Doctor, and Lon Suder, who had been mistakenly left behind during the capture of Voyager, Paris and the Talaxians were able to retake Voyager and rescue the crew on Hanon IV at the end of 2372. Seska was killed during the conflict, and her child was later found to be Maje Culluh's, Culluh taking the child with him. Voyager left Kazon space a short time later when it went to maximum warp while in a nearby nebula in 2373 to resume their course home. (VOY: "Basics, Part II") 2373-2374 Among all of his relationships with the crew, Typhuss had developed a specially close friendship with young Harry Kim. Their friendship was put to the test when they were accused of terrorist activities they did not commit and held in an Akritirian maximum security detention facility more than three hundred meters underground. There, they were controlled by a neural implant called a clamp, which induced paranoia and violence. Even though Captain Janeway was able to prove their innocence, the authorities refused to release them. The three men suffered horribly in the prison and the stress of prison and the neural implants did take its toll on the three of them: when Paris once, suffering from delirium, dismantled a tool Kim was going to use for an escape attempt, Kim and Halliwell, enraged at what Paris had done, lost control and almost killed him. Kim and Halliwell was able to stop themselves in the last minute but realized that they had gone too far. The three men fought for each other, however, and Kim nursed Paris back to health after he was stabbed by another inmate. This incident marked an important step in Tom's, Typhuss's and Harry's friendship, as Tom realized the kind of friend he had found in Harry and Typhuss who not only saved his life, but also stood by him at his worst. (VOY episode: "The Chute") In late December 2373, Voyager unfortunately entered Borg space. However, the crew's fears were slightly assuaged when they discovered an area of space, dubbed the "Northwest Passage", which was devoid of Borg activity. After Voyager had been passed by a fleet of fifteen Borg cubes, which had ignored the Federation starship, Harry determined that the fleet had been destroyed. Deciding to investigate, Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered Lieutenant Halliwell, Harry Kim, Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Tuvok to transport over the wreckage of a cube and investigate. Shortly after beaming over, Harry was attacked by a member of Species 8472 and wounded, his body infected by alien cells which were destroying his own. Beamed back to Voyager for emergency treatment by the Doctor and Kes, he was eventually cured after the Doctor developed a method of modifying Borg nanoprobes to attack the alien cells. Typhuss was part of the security detail which accompanied Commander Chakotay to cargo bay 2 where Captain Janeway and Tuvok as well as seven Borg drones where beamed in after their Borg cube was destroyed by Species 8472. Later, Typhuss again accompanied Chakotay when he talked to Seven of Nine about their alliance. (VOY episodes: "Scorpion", "Scorpion, Part II") Janeway then encountered a chroniton wave that took Voyager to the Battle of Wolf 359 six years earlier. As they made they way back through anomaly, they beamed several escape pod survivors onboard. Unfortunately, she was forced to send them back into the anomaly. (VOY comic: "Ghosts") Following Janeway's brief alliance with the Borg, she took on Seven of Nine as part of her crew. Janeway and Voyager then came under attack by a alien known as the Prospector and his drones from a ocean-wide planet. (VOY episodes: "Scorpion", "Scorpion, Part II", VOY comic: "Splashdown") 2374 When Voyager received a message from Starfleet containing personal letters from the crews' family and friends, Typhuss received a letter from home, handed out by Neelix sometime later on the bridge when Typhuss was at his station, that had been transmitted from the Alpha Quadrant over the Hirogen communications network. His sister Piper got married to her boyfriend Leo Wyatt, his family missed him and hoped that Voyager would return to the Alpha Quadrant and hoped to see him when he returned to Earth. ( }}) In 2374, while exploring a toxic, Demon-class planet, Paris, Halliwell and Kim came into contact with the planet's atmosphere and were bioformed. The planet's metallic fluid, the Silver Blood, created duplicates of Paris, Halliwell and Kim because it sought consciousness and sentience. That silver blood finally released Voyager after the crew agreed to be duplicated to populate the planet. ( }}) 2375 At the beginning of 2375 on Voyager, Captain Kathryn Janeway was in a coma and Harry Kim and Tom Paris were both missing and presumed dead. Now acting-captain Chakotay reorganized the senior staff and Typhuss was given Tom Paris's old position at conn. (''VOY'' - String Theory novel: Evolution) In 2375, the entered Devore space, carrying a number of telepathic Brenari refugees, who they had rescued from a freighter. The Brenari and the telepathic members of Voyager s crew were hidden in transporter suspension during the inspections. Voyager was able to bring the Brenari to an intermittent cyclical vortex out of Devore space. (''VOY'' episode: "Counterpoint") Later that year, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, Ensign Tom Paris, Lieutenant Halliwell and The Doctor were on a shuttle mission in a shuttle when they encountered a subspace sinkhole which damaged their engines and threw them into a subspace pocket, within which was a three-planet system. The shuttle crash-landed on the planet, damaging The Doctor's mobile emitter and leaving the shuttle irretrievable and was taught survival techniques by Noss, an alien female who had fallen in love with Tuvok. When the crew was rescued three months later, the shuttle remains were abandoned. (VOY episode: "Gravity") In 2375, Voyager discovered another Federation ship lost in the Delta Quadrant, the [[USS Equinox (NCC-72381)|USS Equinox]], captained by Rudolph Ransom. Typhuss was part of the away team to the Equinox led by Captain Janeway. Ransom explained that his ship was attacked by creatures that killed much of his crew. The crew was beamed to Voyager for medical attention and the Voyager crew attempted to repair the Equinox. Janeway discovered that the reason the creatures were attacking the Equinox was that Ransom had been capturing them and using them for fuel for the ship. Janeway confronted Ransom and arrested him and his crew. The EMH for the Equinox, which was beamed aboard Voyager, helped the crew escape back to the Equinox. They disabled Voyager, kidnapped Seven and sped away. In the meantime, the creatures attacked Voyager. (VOY episode & novelization: "Equinox") 2376 When Voyager found the Equinox, a battle ensued. When the Equinox was damaged by Voyager and attacked by the creatures, Ransom had a change of heart, dropped his shields and surrendered Seven in exchange for his crew beaming aboard Voyager. Ransom himself stayed with his ship as it exploded. Janeway's final words to Ransom was her promise to get his crew home. Satisfied with the Equinox's destruction, the aliens ceased their attacks on Voyager. The five surviving Equinox crew members, Marla Gilmore, Noah Lessing, James Morrow, Angelo Tassoni, and Brian Sofin, were stripped of rank and ordered to serve as crewmen on Voyager, with extensive supervision and limited privileges. (''VOY'' episode & novelization: Equinox) During this year, Tuvok instructed Typhuss in the technique of the Vulcan nerve pinch. (Star Trek: Intrepid) Typhuss participated in several of Tom Paris's holosimulations, including Fair Haven, and was one of the crew members who was involved in a barroom fight instigated by one of the holographic characters. (''VOY'' episode: "Fair Haven") In the year 2376, the USS Voyager received ''Anticipation's'' distress signal when it entered the sector. Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered to investigate and had Lieutenant Tom Paris set a course for the nebula, which was approx. 15 million kilometers away. Inside, Voyager went directly for the Anticipation. Its registry had degraded to be unreadable but Janeway recognized the Spanish escutcheon on the engineering hull. Knowing Pizarro personally, she led an away team consisting of Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, Lieutenant (j.g.) B'Elanna Torres, Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell, Ensign Harry Kim, Seven of Nine, Crewman Porter and two other engineers. The away team restored emergency power and Seven copied what little remained of the degraded databanks. Of the captain's log, only Pizarro's last four entries remained. While looking for spare parts in the lower hull, Torres's team was attacked by a space parasite. It captured Crewman Porter but the away team saved him and returned to Voyager. In the interim, space parasites had boarded Voyager but were hunted down by the crew. Voyager left the nebula quickly and abandoned the Anticipation among the hulks. (''VOY'' - Strange New Worlds 6 short story: "Hidden") When Voyager encountered a graviton ellipse, the Delta Flyer was sent in to locate the Ares IV command module, which was lost in the ellipse in 2032. The crew of Tom Paris, Chakotay, and Seven of Nine, Typhuss James Halliwell examined several artifacts trapped in the ellipse before finding the command module. While the Flyer attempted to tractor the module out of the ellipse, the ellipse was hit by a dark matter asteroid. The Delta Flyer became severely damaged and Chakotay was injured. Aboard Voyager, B'Elanna Torres devised a method to use an ion distributor from the Ares IV to repair vital components of the Flyer. Seven beamed to the Ares IV module where she located the distributor and downloaded the sensor data and logs of the Ares IV commander, John Kelly. She returned to the Flyer, with the distributor and Kelly's body. The distributor was connected to the Flyer's power systems and the shuttle was able to escape before the ellipse returned to subspace. (''VOY'' episode: "One Small Step") Samantha Carter appears to Typhuss in 2376]] In 2376, Typhuss received a head injury during the battle with Penk's starship but was later healed by The Doctor. The hallucinatory Samantha Carter first began appearing to Typhuss on stardate 53529.4, after Voyager left the Norcadian homeworld, first on the bridge then in sickbay and then in his quarters. When Typhuss was alone in his quarters after getting his head injury healed by The Doctor, the hallucination of Samantha Carter appeared to him again. ( ) 2377 Typhuss was also present during a screening of Attack of the Lobster People at a simulation of the Palace Theater. (''VOY'' episode: "Repression") In 2377, Voyager encountered a Klingon generational ship. While traveling under cloak, on stardate 54500, Kohlar's battle cruiser, the [[IKS Voq'leng|IKS Voq'leng]] encountered the Federation starship USS Voyager. Believing that the Klingon Empire was still at war with the Federation, Kohlar decloaked, fired on Voyager, and quickly recloaked. During the initial attack, the battle cruiser inflicted moderate damage to Voyager's port shields, causing them to drop fifty percent. Despite the initial tactical advantage, Voyager was able to detect the battle cruiser by performing a metaphasic scan, and promptly disabled the cruiser's cloaking device and forward disruptor emitters with their phasers. Kohlar, who was attempting to buy time for repairs, replied to Voyager's hail. Voyager's ''Captain Kathryn Janeway revealed to Kohlar that there was a treaty in effect between the two powers, and she asked that the Klingons stand down. Unconvinced of Janeway's statement, Kohlar agreed to transport aboard ''Voyager to meet the ship's chief engineer, the pregnant half-Klingon B'Elanna Torres. They were on a quest to find the savior of the Klingon race, the kuvah'magh. The captain of the Klingon ship, Kohlar, believed her child to be the kuvah'magh. Upon returning to his ship Kohlar convinced his crew that he had found what they were seeking in the Delta Quadrant, the kuvah'magh: B'Elanna Torres' child. They initiated the self-destruct sequence which in turn caused a warp core breach and Janeway transported their entire crew on board to save them. Kohlar wanted B'Elanna to help him convince his crew that her child really was their savior. When she was insulted by a Klingon warrior, Tom accepted a challenge from him to defend her honor. The warrior collapsed in the battle and The Doctor discovered the Nehret, a fatal disease, caused the collapse. Because the Nehret is only contagious to Klingons, she and the baby became infected. Because of this Kohlar's group no longer believed the child could be their savior and they tried to take over Voyager, but failed. The Doctor discovered a cure to the Nehret using the baby's immune system. The Klingons finally came to believe that the baby was their savior and Janeway dropped them off on an uninhabited M-class planet. (''VOY'' episode: "Prophecy") While on the ship's first Starfleet-assigned mission in seven years, Typhuss, Tom Paris, Neelix and Joseph Carey were captured by a race that had been contaminated by an old Earth probe. After providing medical care for a sick infant, the away team were able to convince the inhabitants that no harm had been intended, but his crewmate, Joe Carey, was killed. After rescuing the away team and repairing the damage to the planet's atmosphere, Voyager took the probe's remains into its cargo bay and resumed a course for the Alpha Quadrant. (''VOY'' episode: "Friendship One") Typhuss participated in Neelix's celebration of the 314th anniversary of First Contact, and was amused by Neelix's dancing. He later bade Neelix farewell outside the shuttlebay with the rest of the Voyager crew. (''VOY'' episode: "Homestead") Return to Earth Typhuss finally returned to Earth at the end of 2377 when Voyager traveled inside a Borg sphere through a transwarp conduit into the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) Typhuss was promoted to Captain and given the command of the ''Galaxy'' class starship [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656)|USS Intrepid]]. Sam was finally reunited with Typhuss at the SGC after seven years lost in the Delta Quadrant. Typhuss was so happy to see Sam that he kissed her on the lips and Sam kissed him back. Typhuss meet with Elizabeth Weir in the corridor, Weir had been made commander of the SGC. Elizabeth told Typhuss he was still a member of SG-1 as a technical officer and the third officer. ( ) Typhuss was later instrumental in defeating a Borg plague that swept Earth upon Voyager's return. Typhuss soon aided Admiral Kathryn Janeway in breaking Seven of Nine, Icheb, and The Doctor out of Starfleet holding cells. The Voyager crew then retook their ship and was able to stop the attempted Borg assimilation of Earth. Harry was repeatedly helped by receiving secret messages from "Peregrine" whom he never discovered was actually Libby. ( , Star Trek: Voyager novel: "Homecoming") Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:People from Earth Fifty Category:Science officers Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:USS Zeus (NCC-73426) personnel Category:Halliwell family Category:USS California (NCC-23641) personnel Category:USS Kansas (NCC-30608) personnel Category:USS Brattain (NCC-21166) personnel Category:Sanctuary Network personnel Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Black Siren members Category:Alternate realities Category:Starfleet captains Category:Team Arrow (Earth Fifty) members Category:Typhuss James Halliwell Category:Doppelgängers